The present invention relates to a lid assembly for a rear trunk of a vehicle having a roof that is foldable (retractable) into the trunk. The present invention also relates to the vehicle itself.
A lid assembly for a rear trunk of a vehicle having a roof that is foldable into the trunk is known that is of the type comprising firstly a lid which is connected to the bodywork of the vehicle in the vicinity of its front edge via front locking and hinge members (combined or separate), and in the vicinity of its rear edge via rear locking and hinge members, and which is movable between a closed position and a first open position by pivoting from the front backwards for the purpose of allowing the folded roof to pass through and to be stowed, or between said closed position and a second open position by pivoting from the rear forwards for the purpose of stowing luggage, and secondly control means adapted to open the lid in both opening directions and to close it, the locking members being arranged to be locked at the front and unlocked at the rear for opening the lid by pivoting it forwards, and vice versa for opening the lid backwards.
When locking and hinging are “combined”, such a lid assembly is described in French Patent Application FR 2 777 241. In that patent application, the control means are constituted by a pair of actuators each having its cylinder connected pivotally to the bodywork and its rod, which is movable between a deployed position and a retracted position in which it is retracted into the cylinder, is connected pivotally to the lid.
However, for reasons of geometry, the prior art control means cannot always be adapted to any type of vehicle, especially for vehicles whose trunks are small in volume.